


Cauchemar

by teamfreewill_girl



Category: Naruto
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, almost wet dream, dream - Freeform, in fact it was a nightmare, one of my friend dare me to write this
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto veut retrouver son petit ami qui était parti en mission depuis un long moment. Mais tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Moi: Non mais t'écris une fanfiction sur quelque chose que t'aime... Je sais pas moi je vais pas écrire un SasuNaru du jour au lendemain !  
> Lorena (une amie): T'as entendu Ouassila ! Le jour où elle fait une connerie on lui donnera comme gage d'écrire un SasuNaru !  
> Moi: (en déconnant) Si VRAIMENT tu veux je peux t'écrire un SasuNaru !  
> Lorena: Ok ! Vas y écrit le !
> 
> Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à écrire un one-shot sur un couple que je ne ship pas... En espérant quand même que ce sera agréable à lire.

Naruto était complètement épuisé. Il avait passé une dure journée à travailler dans son bureau, depuis qu'il était Hokage il avait réalisé que ce travail demandait beaucoup plus de paperasse qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait qu'une envie rapidement possible chez lui et retrouver son amant le plus rapidement possible pour se blottir dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible.

Le blond sorti de son bureau après une dure journée, même s'il s'entendait très bien avec le frère de son petit ami il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas chez lui pour qu'il puisse s'amuser comme il en avait envie avec son petit ami après tout il n'avait pas vu ce dernier depuis plusieurs jours, il en avait presque perdu le compte.

Lorsque Naruto arriva enfin chez lui il remarqua les chaussures d'Itachi à l'entrée de la petite maison dans laquelle il vivait. Le Hokage alla directement vers le salon où l'aînée des Uchiha buvait un thé avec quelques dango en regardant quelques parchemins qu'il avait ramené de son bureau de chef des ANBU.

\- _Itachi ! Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là... Je pensais que tu étais en mission._

Le Uchiha leva les yeux vers le blond et haussa un sourcil en souriant légèrement. Il savait très bien que le blond voulait voir son petit ami, ce dernier revenait d'une longue mission après tout alors il devait énormément lui manquer.

\- _Sasuke est dans la salle de bain... Il vient de rentrer._

Le blond eu la décence de rougir lorsqu'il comprit qu'Itachi savait très bien qu'il voulait voir son petit ami et surtout que le Uchiha se doutait de ce que Naruto voulait faire avec le petit ami en question.

\- _Je vais vous laisser... fêter vos retrouvailles je reviendrais dans quelques heures._

Le Uchiha avala son dernier dango et attrapa ses papiers sur la table basse et sa tasse de thé vide qu'il déposa dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de sortir pour aller dans le repaire des ANBU finir de travailler sur les fameux parchemins. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve son propre appartement ou plutôt que le couple se trouve son propre chez lui et rapidement. Après tout c'était lui qui avait acheté la petite maison, Sasuke était venu vivre avec lui et quand ce dernier s'était mis à sortir avec le blond son petit frère avait trouvé naturel de lui proposer de vivre avec eux.

De son côté Naruto avait attendu que le plus vieux des Uchiha s'en aille avant de rejoindre son petit ami dans la salle de bain. Il s'était glissé lentement dans la pièce prenant soin de se déshabiller devant la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et réussir à le surprendre avant de le rejoindre sous la douche. Le Uchiha ne fut pas du tout surpris lorsque son petit ami l'enlaça dans son dos. Il avait entendu le blond rentrer et parler avec son frère. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si ce dernier allait se décider à prendre son propre appartement ou sa propre maison bientôt, au moins il pourrait s'en donner à cœur joie avec Naruto dans toutes les pièces de la maison et non pas uniquement dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain.

\- _Tu m'as manqué..._

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Uchiha lorsqu'il entendit Naruto chuchoter tout contre son dos, il était parti en mission pendant une dizaine de jours et il devait avouer que son petit ami lui avait énormément manqué même s'il n'était pas du genre à le crier sur tout les toits contrairement au blond.

Naruto déposa un léger baiser au bas de la nuque de Sasuke provoquant des frissons chez ce dernier. Ils mourraient tout les deux d'envie de s'embrasser, se caresser, se retrouver après ces jours qui leur avaient semblé durer une éternité. Mais le ventre du Uchiha gargouilla légèrement et Naruto cessa immédiatement ses caresses et ses baisers dans le dos de Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Finit de prendre ta douche je vais te cuisiner quelque chose... On pourra continuer après que tu te sois remplis le ventre avec de la vrai nourriture._

Le blond sorti de sous la douche et enfila son peignoir avant d'aller dans la cuisine. En temps normal il se serait très probablement contenter de préparer des nouilles instantanés mais son petit ami revenait de mission ça signifiait qu'il n'avait très probablement fait que manger les rations militaires que les shinobi prenaient toujours avec eux alors le blond pouvait bien lui cuisiner quelque chose de pas trop mauvais.

Il restait du riz dans l'autocuiseur probablement Itachi qui en avait laissé, Naruto était également certain qu'il devait y avoir un paquet de bonite séché quelque part, alors le blond décida de faire les onigiri préféré de Sasuke.

Le plus jeune des Uchiha arriva dans la cuisine les cheveux qui gouttaient légèrement sur ses épaules une simple serviette autour de la taille alors que Naruto terminait de poser les onigiri qu'il avait fait dans une assiette qu'il posa sur la table à la place habituel de Sasuke.

Le blond prépara également un peu de thé et se servit une tasse en attendant que son petit ami finisse de manger et qu'ils puissent tout les deux passer aux choses sérieuses.

Sasuke leva la tête vers le blond un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- _ C'est toi qui a TOUT cuisiné ? Parce que j'avoue que ça m'étonne... _

\-  _ Le riz était déjà prêt c'est Itachi qui l'a fait...  _ répondit Naruto avec une légère moue sur le visage son peignoir s'ouvrant légèrement alors qu'il croisait les bras.

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres du Uchiha, Naruto était terriblement sexy dans son peignoir surtout qu'il ne portait rien dessous il avait envie de le plaquer contre la table et de... Non ! Il allait finir de manger et ils allaient tout les deux se rendre dans la chambre. Il n'allait pas prendre son petit ami sur la table de la cuisine ça ne se faisait pas, enfin si Itachi ne vivait pas avec eux il devait avouer qu'il ne se serait pas gêner pour le faire.

Sasuke termina ses onigiri et se servit un verre de sake pendant que Naruto débarrassait l'assiette de son petit ami pour vite se rendre dans leur chambre. Le blond en profita pour laver l'assiette en question et la tasse d'Itachi en attendant que Sasuke se décide à se lever pour de bon.

\-  _ Sasuke ! On est dans le cuisine ! _

Le Uchiha s'était levé pour se placer derrière Naruto qui lavait l'assiette et la tasse, il déposa un baiser dans son cou en le mordillant légèrement.

\-  _ M'en tape... J'en ai envie tout de suite... _

Un gémissement échappa au blond alors que Sasuke lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille et il lâcha la tasse qu'il lavait et qui se brisa dans l'évier. Naruto se retourna vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser abandonnant complètement le peu de vaisselle qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'ils décident de fêter le retour de Sasuke dans la cuisine, Itachi n'était pas là alors s'ils nettoyaient la cuisine après avoir fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait d'être au courant de quoique ce soit.

Bien décidé à profiter du fait qu'ils allaient tester un nouveau lieu dans la maison Naruto mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Sasuke alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Le Uchiha passa sa main entre les pans du peignoir du blond pour caresser son torse alors que de son côté le Hokage lui rendait la pareil. La pièce s'emplissait peu à peu de gémissements entrecoupés de soupires et de grognements de la part des deux hommes. Naruto était clairement excité et Sasuke pouvait le voir grâce à la bosse qui se formait derrière le tissu éponge du peignoir et la réciproque était vrai. Le blond voyait clairement l'érection de son petit ami au travers de la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille. Sasuke ouvrit le peignoir de Naruto tout déposant plusieurs baisers dans son cou et sur son torse, léchant et mordillant parfois la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il voulait lui laisser des marques pour que tout le monde sache qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre mais il savait que le blond détestait ça alors il se retenait.

Après de longues minutes de caresses, Sasuke laissa tomber sa serviette et Naruto se colla un peu plus à lui pour que leur deux érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre le forçant à gémir bruyamment.

~oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo~

Légèrement fatigués après leur retrouvailles – le jeune couple ne s'était pas privé de recommencer plusieurs fois dans la cuisine et dans leur chambre – Naruto et Sasuke décidèrent de prendre une douche ensemble avant de nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble pour être certain qu'Itachi ne saurait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé sur la table où il prenait son petit déjeuner et le reste de ses repas.

La douche terminé – douche durant laquelle Naruto avait fait une nouvelle fois connaissance avec le carrelage froid du mur lorsque les deux hommes avaient remis le couvert pour le cinquième fois – Sasuke laissa le blond terminer de s'habiller alors qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine pour tout nettoyer. Vu l'heure Itachi ne devait pas tarder à rentrer.

Naruto s'occupa de rendre le plan de travail aussi propre que s'il était neuf tandis que Sasuke, lui, replaçait la table qui avait été déplacé par leurs coups de reins pile au centre de la cuisine et de la nettoyait pour ne laisser aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Sasuke avec un livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque de son frère et Naruto à moitié allongé sur son petit ami un parchemin entre les mains, encore de la paperasse pour Hokage.

Lorsque Itachi arriva il fixa quelques instants les deux hommes. Il n'y avait rien sur la table de la cuisine ni sur la table basse du salon alors ils l'avaient attendu pour le dîner ou plutôt ils l'avaient attendu pour qu'il leur cuisine quelque chose à manger. Le plus vieux des Uchiha soupira avant d'aller dans la cuisine, il alla vers l'évier pour attraper quelques ustensiles dans le placard qui se trouvait juste au dessus. Itachi remarqua alors sa tasse casser dans le dit évier, il serra légèrement les dents. Il n'allait quand même pas s'énerver pour une simple tasse, oui c'était la sienne et il avait pris l'habitude de boire son thé dedans mais ce n'était qu'une tasse pas vrai.

L'ancien Nukkenin s'approcha de la table pour y poser les ustensiles et sentit un liquide poisseux et froid sous ses pieds. Bon sang ! Quelqu'un devait avoir fait tomber quelque chose par terre et il n'avait pas nettoyer ! Ce que Naruto et Sasuke pouvait l'énerver parfois ! Il leva le pied et vit ce qu'il y avait au sol et sur ses pieds ce n'était quand même pas... Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la cuisine était plus propre qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'il était parti. Enfin surtout le plan de travail et la table pas une trace de doigts pas le moindre grain de poussière, ça signifiait que Naruto et Sasuke avaient nettoyer la cuisine et Itachi savait très bien que le nettoyage était loin d'être une passion du jeune couple, surtout quand ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un moment pour une raison ou une autre. Et ce liquide poisseux et légèrement translucide... Le Uchiha écarquilla les yeux en serrant les dents aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il en était certain c'était... Ils avaient osé... Sur... Dans SA cuisine !

\-  _ Naruto Uzumaki ! Sasuke Uchiha ! Vous avez deux secondes pour sortir de MA maison avant que je vous étrangle tout les deux !!! _

~oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo~

Naruto se réveilla en cherchant son petit ami à côté de lui dans son lit. Lorsqu'il attrapa enfin la main de ce dernier et l'appela pour voir s'il dormait un léger grognement lui répondit. L'homme se redressa et alluma la lumière de la lampe de chevet de son côté du lit pour voir pourquoi Naruto l'avait réveillé. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son petit ami, ses cheveux lâché qui encadrait son visage et sa mine légèrement inquiète Naruto blotti son visage contre le torse nu de son amant.

\-  _ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

Le blond se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort son petit ami et d'enfouir un peu plus son visage contre lui tandis que ce dernier passait une main dans les cheveux de Naruto comme pour le rassurer.

\- _J'étais Hokage et y'avait plein de paperasses... trop de paperasses..._

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'autre homme lorsqu'il comprit que Naruto avait simplement fait un mauvais rêve. Levant la tête et voyant le sourire de son petit ami, le blond fit une moue que ce dernier trouva adorable.

\- _C'est pas drôle ! C'était horrible ! Sasuke et moi... Il... Enfin... Tu... Il... Érection et... Il... Sur la table et toi..._ Le blond frissonna et se blotti un peu plus contre son petit ami.

\-  _Tu as fais un rêve érotique avec mon frère ?_

_\- 'Tachi ! C'était un cauchemar ! Un rêve érotique tu te réveilles avec une bosse dans le pantalon là j'ai juste envie de... Beurk !_

_\- Et moi je faisais quoi dans ton cauchemar ?_

_\- Tu me laissais seul avec Sasuke pour qu'on..._

Le Uchiha serra son petit ami contre lui un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour faire des rêves pareils. Quoiqu'il s'était disputé avec Kyuubi la veille alors ce dernier c'était sûrement arrangé pour que Naruto fasse un rêve qui impliquait Sasuke.

\- _Itachi..._

\- _Je peux m'occuper de remplacer ton cauchemar par quelque chose de plus agréable..._

Itachi embrassa son petit ami bien décidé à lui faire oublié le rêve qu'il avait fait et surtout avec qui... Il fallait définitivement qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Kyuubi quand il le pourrait, il n'allait pas s'énerver pour si peu mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant que le démon renard se débrouille pour que son petit ami s'imagine avec son propre frère. Après tout Naruto était à lui et personne d'autre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
